Congress in Elysion
Preparations Leave the Athlum Palace and visit around the city to find Soldiers standing around again with red speech bubbles. Speak to them to learn your presence is requested by David. Proceed to Athlum Castle to further the story. A cutscene begins where David informs you of the yearly Congress of the lords and dukes being shortly held in the holy city Elysion, which is also where the Academy is headquartered. David intends to go there and investigate whether the Duke of Nagapur, Wilfred Hermein, (who is also head of the Academy, is possibly behind the kidnapping of Irina. You will now need to manually set up your other two unions. Although you can use any combination of units and don't have to create three total unions, it is most common to make three unions of three units each. The Ivory Peaks is now available on the map. Heading to Elysion Just make your way through The Ivory Peaks by following the road. Elysion appears once you leave on the other side. Sidequests You will have some free time once you reach Elysion. You could do the following sidequests, which will unlock several good Leaders for hire. More Sidequests There are now quite a few sidequests that open up. However, some are quite tough, like The Ancient War. So you may not wish to attempt them all. Amnesia is also available, but you don't have the required items yet to complete it. Warnings will be given later in the walkthrough as to when a few of these will disappear for good. You may have already unlocked some of these areas by doing quests. Here is a complete listing of locations now accessible to you and how to unlock them. * The Southwestern Road - speak to the Barkeep in Elysion or start The Secret Letter quest. * Balterossa - go through The Southwestern Road location. * The Great Sand Sea - speak to the Barkeep in Balterossa. * The Great Subterrane - start The Hero quest. * Mojcado Castle - start For Love the Bell Tolls quest. * Vale of the Gods - go through the west exit of The Great Sand Sea. * Baaluk - go through the Vale of the Gods. * Lavafender - go through the south exit of The Great Sand Sea. * Royotia - go through the south exit of the Path of Anguish in Lavafender. * Siebenbur - The First Path - talk to the Qsiti War Veteran in the Union of the Golden Chalice in Celapaleis. * Siebenbur - The Fifth Path - talk to the Fierce Mercenary in the Union of the Golden Chalice in Royotia. To the Sacred Lands Head toward the Assembly Plaza, enter the Academy and talk to the female mitra Receptionist with the ( ) talk bubble. :Note: The female mitra Academy Researcher looking at a tall potted plant inside the Academy will give you Academy Visistones upon talking to her. As the game progresses she will give you up to 50 of these. These special items simply give you a tiny bit of backstory regarding remnants, the world, factions, and so on. You can wait until the end of the game and go speak with her to be given all 50 in rapid succession. Afterwards go to Tula Street and a cutscene will play. The Conqueror and his army are seen brazenly marching directly in Elysion, and the townsfolk murmur and tremble. A armored woman introduces herself as Roeas and proceeds to speak of a prophecy about the Conqueror binding Elysion's remnant and bringing prosperity to all. As the army marches on, a man in red robes appears and Rush's talisman begins to shimmer. Rush feels something familiar about the man but cannot pinpoint it. Now go back to the Assembly Plaza, find the female mitra Court Lady with the ( ) talk bubble on the west side and let David go. A brief cutscene begins. The Court Lady confirms David's identity and then asks him to proceed to the Congress. Now enter the Ark Gate by going straight up the stairs and to the right. Another cutscene plays and you end up in a strange place called The Sacred Lands. In The Sacred Lands (please note that this story-version has a different layout than the map depicted on the location page) just follow the linear path. Touch the devices to continue and enter the door for a lengthy cutscene. You enter a strange white area and Rush has a flashback to when he was young. His mother is upset that he had "come here". The Conqueror seems to want Rush to remember something. Then everyone is back in Elysion at the Congress where the Conqueror announces he has bound the Ark and desires to be a Lord and be given a remnant. Hermein reluctantly agrees and tells David to not cause any trouble. Then David and crew refocus on trying to find Irina, although David says he officially cannot act but Hermein told him Rush's parents have been moved to the Temple of Elysion. To the Catacombs Since David has been given a lead as to Rush's parents whereabouts, the group decides to go find them. Go to the Genaade District and enter the Temple of Elysion. Talk to the Qsiti Monk Warrior with the ( ) talk bubble to gain access to The Catacombs. Inside the Catacombs, there is only one path to go, so simply make your way through the level. There will be some scenes where doors close and you must kill all the monsters to continue. Enter the door at the end to begin a cutscene. To be added. Category:Storyline